We'll Make it Work
by AdriDee
Summary: Some missing scenes from episode 1x22, State. Matt and Julie worry about what the future might bring between them. However, Matt says four words to her that are filled with absolute certainty and it makes her believe.


**PAIRING**: Matt Saracen and Julie Taylor

**TV SHOW**: Friday Night Lights

**DESCRIPTION**: Missing scenes from Episode 1x22: "State"

**NOTE**: So I JUST started watching this show a couple of weeks ago and I gotta say…I was right. I KNEW I was gonna get all obsessed. I've finished the last episode the other day and I CANNOT believe what good of a show I have been missing for 4 years. Ok, how cute/hot/DESIRABLE is Matthew Saracen? REALLY? I came here to FanFic to see what I could dig up on Julie and Matt and discovered, to my ASTONISHING disappointment, that there aren't that many fics on this lovely couple. So, I took it upon myself to write missing pieces of the couple from the last episode of season 1. Hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not!-I repeat: I do NOT own ANYTHING of this AMAZING show! I'm not talented enough to have that kind of blessing! :D

All rights pertain to Jason Katims, NBC, DirecTV, and ABC Family.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As soon as Landry got to the Taylors' home, he honked the horn three times.

Matt gave his best friend a look of disapproval.

Landry frowned. "What?"

"Ya know Coach don't like it when you do that. He prefers me to go to the door and knock to pick Julie up." He started to get out of the car.

Landry began to babble off in his own usual way. "Well, this is the 21st century, Matty, and some women might find that offensive. I mean, they're independent, they don't _need_ a man to walk to the door and _pick them up_. They might take it as if you think they can't fend for themselves. They got two legs and they wanna use 'em without-"

Matt was already hurrying towards the Taylors' door.

Landry narrowed his eyes after him. "Well, that's just rude. Here I am talkin' and you just walk out on me."

He said a couple of more words but Matt wasn't listening anymore. He was already at the door and knocked.

Julie opened up within two seconds.

Her gold hair was down, as usual, and Matt noticed she had on the necklace he had given her a couple months ago.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi."

Seeing her smile that way at him got him to grin. "Hi."

They stood several seconds looking at each other, just smiling and standing awkwardly.

Even after months of dating and even confessing to each other they loved one another, it was still sort of awkward between them. Matt figured it was because of the fact they were very new to it all. Neither of them had ever dated and the chemistry between them was getting heavier. They didn't know how to handle it at times. However, Matt knew all they needed was time. Another few months, everything between them will be as easy as breathing, he was sure of it.

_Months_. The word took him aback and he broke eye-contact with Julie. The word forced him to remember. They didn't _have_ months. They only had _weeks_. Since Coach Taylor had taken that job with TMU, Julie would have to be moving away from Dillon.

Matt began to wallow in self-pity. They had just started. After years of crushing on her, Matt finally had her. For the first time in _years_, he felt happy. With Julie, he sometimes forgot that the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was able to laugh and feel like a normal 16-year-old.

With her gone, he would start to feel alone again.

He looked back up at Julie and noticed her eyes were focused on the ground now. He saw a bit of water in them. She was thinking of the same thing, he knew. She was looking into the lonely future.

However, Matt didn't want to think about it. If they in fact only had a few weeks of happiness together left, he wanted to spend it right. He refused to waste a single ounce of it on gloomy.

He took a step towards her and placed his palm on her cheek. "Lets not think 'bout, alright?"

She gave a slight nod. "'Kay."

Matt placed his other hand on the other side of her face, only then did she raise her head and met his eyes. He looked into her intently and smoothed her face softly with his fingers.

She gave him a tiny smile.

He leaned in and gave her a peck. "'Ya ready?"

She took a deep breath. "I just need my coat."

He nodded and stepped away from her and turned towards the inside of the house. He saw her coat hanging from the hanger on the hallway and went in to grab it for her. Once he was outside, she locked the door and locked it.

Matt reached over to her hand and linked it with his.

Slowly, they walked together towards Landry's car. Matt opened up the passenger's seat for Julie.

"Hey, Julie," greeted Landry.

"Hey," she responded with not much enthusiasm.

Matt kept holding the door open, but Julie still wasn't going in. He was about to speak up when she turned to him swiftly.

"I wanna ride in the back."

"Uh…uh, ok." He opened the back door for her and as she was going in, she kept her hand linked to his. He then understood. She wanted _both_ of them to ride in the back together. Matt immediately pushed the passenger door closed and climbed into the back seat with Julie.

Once inside Landry gave them a weird look.

Julie ignored him and wrapped her arms around Matt's waist, sinking her face into his shoulder.

This made Landry frowned and he mouthed to Matt what was wrong.

Matt shook his head at his best friend, not wanting to talk about it. Coach Taylor's new job was a secret. No one outside of the family knew about it; not the rest of the coaches, not the principal, not the mayor. No one. Julie had just told Matt a couple of nights ago, hours after Coach Taylor officially took the job.

She had been distraught, not being able to say much after she gave him the truth. She spent the whole night with him, crying. He had never seen Julie like that. She usually bit down her tears in front of him, but that night she had let it all out.

He felt her hold on him get tighter. He wrapped his arm around her and gave Landry a look that told him to start driving.

Landry thankfully took the hint and left them alone.

Matt soothed Julie's face with his right hand and he felt her tears. He stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride as she let out the tears. She made no noise, however.

About five minutes later, the three teenagers had gotten to the Panther celebration in downtown. The place was beyond packed.

It took Landry a good five minutes to find a parking spot.

Once out of the car, Matt turned to Landry. Julie was still clutching his hand on his other side and had her head down. "Thanks, man. We-we'll catch 'ya later."

Landry nodded. He turned to Julie, his eyes sad for her. "Hope you feel better, Jules."

Julie turned her head towards Landry and gave him a nod. She didn't meet his eyes. "Thanks," she said with a weak voice.

Landry gave Matt a final look and headed out into the crowd. The cheerleaders were giving a performance.

Matt and Julie began to walk. He wanted to find some privacy so they could talk.

"Matt!"

"QB1!"

"Seracen!"

There was a huge group of reporters and cameras coming at him.

He internally groaned. He turned to Julie with a most apologizing look.

She gave him a weak smile. "It's ok. I'll wait for you." She started to let go of his hand and walk away.

However, he brought her body back to his and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want her to leave, yet he knew his responsibilities as a Panther meant media coverage. However, he didn't want her to think he didn't care for her. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "I'll be quick," he assured her.

She gave him a slight nod and left him.

The reporters pounded him with questions for a good ten minutes. Throughout the interview, Matt kept stealing glances at Julie, making sure she was still within his eyesight. With the looks he gave her, he made sure she knew that he'd rather be with her right now than with these annoying reporters. However, it would be rude to brush them off.

It wasn't until Smash Williams made his way in that the reporters started to pay less attention on Matt. And Matt was nothing but grateful for the first time that Smash was a real selfish media snob. Because within two minutes of Smash coming in, Matt was able to thank the reporters and leave. They didn't care. Smash had their full attention.

Once Matt knew it was safe, he took his opportunity and hurried over to Julie. "Hey, sorry about that. They just came and I couldn't-"

Julie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm not surprised. It's State and this _is_ Dillon."

He gave a slight nod and took her hand.

Her eyes were now focused on the ground again and her eyes were starting to wander off.

Matt looked around for a private spot and saw the only place that held no crowd was behind the stage. "Come on." He lead the way.

When they came to, she pulled him to a hug and let out her tears.

He held her tight to his chest and cradled her. "It's gon' be ok. We-we can't think…" He couldn't even let out the words. He didn't want to imagine a life without Julie.

She nodded. "Yeah, we shouldn't." She brushed away her tears. "This…this will only make us stronger."

He nodded and placed his forehead against hers. He looked intently into her eyes.

She licked her lips and leaned more into him, tightening her body closer to his. "It's only a few hours away."

He continued to nod. "Yeah, I can always borrow Landry's car."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

He again nodded and wrapped his arms completely around her. "Yeah."

She rubbed her nose against his. "I'm pretty sure I can convince my dad to get me a car for next year. I mean, if I get a 4.0 this semester like I did last semester, I really see no reason why I shouldn't get one. I'll even take on all the chores in the house. I'll cook. I'll start volunteering somewhere."

She looked so cute rambling. And he loved the fact that she was just as worried as he was about them not being physically together next year. And that she was thinking of any possible way that they could make them work.

She kept talking and he couldn't stop himself anymore. He leaned in and started kissing her. He put all his emotions on his lips. His fear, his love, his determination. Everything. She was the only one that made him believe that the impossible was possible. He was sure they would make this work.

He backed up their bodies against the backstage, wanting more privacy and wanting to get as close to her as possible.

She kissed him back with the equal amount of passion. For several blissful minutes, all they did was kiss. But then he had to pull away for some breathing.

She clutched to him. "And-and I'm working on my mom. Maybe she'll let me stay in August. And go to Tyra's or Lois' or…"

Matt knew she was back to fearing the future. Another side of her vulnerability. She always came off as strong and courageous. But moments like these made her so human.

His love for her grew. "I'd-I'd try for Lois." He leaned in to her lips again.

He felt her relaxing again. "And then we have Christmas. And…" she said.

Christmas was too far away. Almost a year from now. Eleven months without her. The thought ripped his heart. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting her to see his pain. He placed his lips on hers again.

"We have…Thanksgiving." Her voice became more fearful.

He hated she was hurting. Although it made him love her more, it also broke his heart. "Yes. We-we'll make it work, ok?" He said with complete certainty. He didn't want her to worry.

He opened his eyes and looked into her scared ones. He nuzzled his nose against hers.

She seemed a little relaxed by this action and he leaned in to give her another peck, when all of a sudden-

"Hey!" came a voice from a few feet away from them. It was a voice he had come a costumed to and fear for two different reasons. It was Coach.

Matt turned to his right and saw the annoyed look on Coach's face. Instinctively, Matt took several steps back, away from Julie before Coach could physically drag him away from her.

Coach had a way about him that made Matt shake in his boots. Coach a hardass on the field with him because he was QB1 and one of the team captains, but Coach was more of a hardass _off_ the field due to Matt dating Julie-Coach's one and only child.

However, Matt forgot all about his fear for Coach as soon as he remembered that it was due to _him_ that he and Julie would be separated in a few weeks. It had taken Matt _years _to finally get Julie's attention. And they had only started dating a few months ago. Not to mention that for some reason, Matt felt _betrayed_. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was pissed off at Coach for some other reason. One that was equally as important to him as his relationship with Julie. He just couldn't think of it.

All he could focus on was the anger he had for this man.

"You alright?" asked Coach as he stared at Matt.

Matt should have known Coach was going to catch on to his vibe. Coach was pretty good at getting readings on people's emotions, especially his players. Plus, like Grandma Lorraine had always told him from the time he was a little kid: he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was just too much of an open book.

He should care that he was coming off as rude to the Coach, but he frankly didn't give a damn at the moment. But he also didn't want to get into an argument with him with Julie around. He didn't want to put her in the middle.

He tried to cool himself. "Yeah," he answered his Coach. He knew he was a horrible liar. And again, he didn't care.

Coach looked as if he wanted to further discuss the issue, but thought better of it. He turned to his daughter. "Have you seen your mother?"

"Nope."

Matt's eyes were still on Coach. He couldn't see Julie's face of irritation towards her father, but he could certainly hear it in her voice. She obviously was just as ticked off at her father as Matt was.

Coach again looked as if he wanted to further talk to his daughter. He raised his finger at her warningly, more than likely wanting to tell her to watch her tone. However, he dismissed it and walked off, irritated.

Matt continued to see Coach off. He felt Julie get closer to him and place her hands upon his hips.

"I want at least a foot's distance between you two," Coach yelled back. He wasn't looking, but Matt didn't think he had to. Coach knew his daughter pretty well. Out of Matt and Julie, she tended to be the one to not care much for PDAs.

Matt's anger towards Coach was not calming down. With the more the Coach said, the more his anger grew.

Julie placed her hand against his cheek and pushed his head towards her. "Lets not think about it," she said, echoing his words from about an hour ago. She soothed his face with her gentle hand.

He gave her a nod and nuzzled his nose against hers.

She rose to her toes and kissed him lightly.

He breathed her in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was right. There was no point in wasting time.

Within a few seconds, he forgot completely about Coach and focused on the beautiful blond in front of him.

He knew they would make it. Knew it with every cell in his body. Julie Taylor was the one for him. There could never be another Matt Saracen would feel this way about.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

I'm kinda writing another one-shot on this couple, but not sure if I'll finish it by this month. I have an exam on Thurs, moving out next week, and I got TWO 7 page papers to turn in two weeks. It sucks! :'(


End file.
